


【優等生】以下犯上篇「雙賢」「源圭」

by laviakyou



Series: 優等生系列 [6]
Category: Super Junior, 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviakyou/pseuds/laviakyou
Summary: "你的寶貝學生我享用了, 老師"安宰賢打出了這行文字, 按下了發送鍵。
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyun/Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Series: 優等生系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【優等生】以下犯上篇「雙賢」「源圭」

**Author's Note:**

> 本傳的黃色廢料第四篇~  
> 主要是雙賢車 但是有一些源圭 大三角要開始有交集了  
> 以下是在切黑路上愈走愈遠的安安和逐漸玩脫的誘受圭....

曺圭賢當然知道安宰賢喜歡他。

而且很早便知道了。

心思細膩的人不止安宰賢一個。曺圭賢即使認識他不太久, 他也很快便察覺到安宰賢的不對勁。

例如每次搭上他肩膀的手總是會滑下他的腰側甚至臀部, 若有若無的摩挲。

例如他看著他時, 他愈發熾熱的眼神與比平日急促的呼吸。

還有一件安宰賢以為自己隱藏得很好的事, 其實曺圭賢一早就知道了。

那天放學, 剛走出校門的曺圭賢突然記起自己把外套落在座位上, 因此又折返回課室。學生們已經離開個七七八八, 然而他隔著課室窗户, 看見自己空蕩的座位上有一個熟悉的人影。

安宰賢正坐在他的座位上, 雙手輕輕撫摸他的桌面, 彷彿連座位主人殘餘在上面的體溫他也要感受清楚。他摸了一會, 然後轉身望向椅背上搭著的外套。他頓了一下, 然後快速地拿了起來, 把鼻子埋進布料中。

曺圭賢有點吃驚地看著安宰賢的舉動, 他躲在門後繼續偷看, 只見安宰賢手指捏緊了布料, 繼續嗅著自己外套的味道。大概是真的以為沒有任何人在的關係, 他甚至把整張臉都埋在外套裏, 用臉龐摩挲著柔軟的布料, 彷彿要讓芳香完全包圍住自己。

過了好一會, 他終於把外套放回去了。曺圭賢以為他要離開, 正想再次躲起來, 卻見他還是一動不動地站著原處, 才發現他的下身撐起了帳篷。他深呼吸了幾口氣, 似乎是在冷靜自己。

曺圭賢知道安宰賢喜歡他, 但沒想到居然去到了這樣一個程度。

他是知道的, 他的一舉一動, 他的一顰一笑, 到底會怎樣牽動別人的心弦。欲得到的人和東西, 他深知自己勢在必得。只是曺圭賢平日還是習慣於偽裝, 他會把這不為人知的一面盡量藏好, 用一絲不苟的整齊衣裝包覆住骨子深處的風情。但就算隱藏得再深, 荷爾蒙也是流動的, 儘管他沒有刻意在安宰賢面前刻意顯露, 安宰賢仍捕捉住每絲從他的眼神, 各種不經意的神情和舉止淌出的, 迷惑人心的氣息。

誰不知一點不足以飽腹的誘餌, 加上日夜不斷的臆想, 最易發酵滋生出濃烈但扭曲的愛慕與欲求。欲望的纏枝, 盤繞出近乎痴迷的愛戀。

發現安宰賢對自己抱著這種情素的曺圭賢頓時興奮得渾身一慄, 貪玩的本能瞬間被勾起。這個意外地敏銳的人順著連自己甚麼時候落下也不知道的蛛絲馬跡找上門來, 他像一個無比心切的尋寶者, 急不可耐之下已摸索出那秘密的形狀, 就差在捅破那一層薄紙了。他開始好奇安宰賢對他的痴迷還可以去到甚麼程度, 也期待著當他的真面目全然暴露在他的迷戀前的時候, 他又會有怎麼樣的反應。於是曺圭賢和安宰賢玩起欲擒故縱的遊戲, 耐心地等待他來揭穿自己的本性。

但更讓他意想不到的是, 當安宰賢意外地撞見他和老師的歡愛場面後, 他居然還試圖橫蠻地在這段本已崎形的肉體關係上撬出一角屬於自己的牆腳。

太有意思了。

曺圭賢抑壓已夠的玩心徹底爆發, 他非但沒有阻止安宰賢越線的行徑, 甚至還反過來主動引誘他。

被渴求的感覺是會令人上癮的。以欲望編織出的細密絲網在無人知曉的角落裏悄然張開, 佈網者儘管已有囊中物, 卻仍貪婪地把絲線伸向新的獵物, 想要加深在欲念支配下被索求及與獵物緊纏不休的刺激感。

而當被纏住的兩人逼不得已在網中相遇時, 似乎會發生更瘋狂的事情。

像是越級搶奪後還宣示主權的挑釁。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
傍晚時分, 熄了大片燈光的學校一片陰暗, 只剩二樓的活動室還是亮著燈。

活動室是樂隊的練習房, 但此時只有曺圭賢這個主唱還拿著樂譜在唱歌。其他的樂隊成員早已相繼離開, 只有他還在埋頭練習, 時間一晃天便黑下來了。

曺圭賢正欲收拾離開, 卻聽到門口傳來鎖匙轉動上鎖的聲音。他轉頭, 看見安宰賢抱著手臂走了過來, 臉上還帶著一道意味不明的微笑。

"你唱歌真好聽。"

"謝謝。" 雖然被稱讚, 曺圭賢臉上卻沒甚麼特別高興的神色, 他看著安宰賢手上的鎖匙, 挑了挑眉道: "只是你現在把我反鎖在這裏, 恐怕不是為了來聽我唱歌的吧?"

"呵。" 安宰賢一手捏住了曺圭賢的下巴, 拇指撫上了他略厚而綿軟的下唇, "比起唱歌, 我更想聽你的呻吟聲。"

"上次還不夠嗎?"

"不夠, 這種事怎麼會夠。永遠也不會夠。"

"你別想著跑。"

曾經以為是痴心妄想的海市蜃樓如今居然可以幻化成真, 是傻子才會放走這從天上掉下來的餅, 安宰賢已經顧不上自己可以有多卑鄙陰險惡劣, 只想著要抓住多咬一口是一口。

曺圭賢看著安宰賢眼裏貪婪的暗湧, 笑了。他輕輕把雙臂搭在安宰賢的後頸, 清秀的臉孔漸漸露出了在人前無法看見的誘惑神色。

"想我陪你玩的話, 你要好好滿足我啊......"

安宰賢一個激動便把曺圭賢壓在牆上, 低頭便堵住他低聲下蠱的嘴巴。

安宰賢含著曺圭賢的唇瓣用力地吸吮, 舌頭不客氣地闖入溫熱的口腔裏, 大口大口地吸取他的氧氣。安宰賢侍著身高優勢進一步壓住曺圭賢的身子, 一條大腿伸進曺圭賢的胯間磨擦, 冰涼的大手亦探進裏面溫熱的肌膚四處點火, 然後開始剝下他礙事的衣物 。曺圭賢在令人眩暈的濕吻中配合安宰賢褪下自己身上的所有衣服, 露出曼妙的雪白祼體。因為是模特職業的關係, 安宰賢身邊從來不缺身材優越的男人和女人, 但他從未在工作圈裏遇見過像眼前這具身體一般, 光是看著就使他口乾舌燥的身軀。

此時曺圭賢全身上下的情欲開關已被打開, 一絲不掛的他像不能直立的藤枝一樣攀附在仍是衣裝完整的安宰賢身上。曺圭賢隔着布料也能感受到安宰賢下身腫脹的熱力, 他磨人地挪動地把自己的胯部, 讓陰莖在安宰賢的褲襠上摩擦, 前端的分泌物馬上便為布料染上一圈深色的水漬。他抬頭衝著安宰賢挑逗的一笑, 伸舌輕舔對方的下顎線。

安宰賢差點被撩得一個氣息不穩, 不由得再度感嘆曺圭賢在人前衣冠楚楚和在人後脫光衣服的差距。平日裏的他有多乖巧清純, 情愛時的他便有多媚惑勾人。

在美色不斷的撩撥下還要先忍著欲望為身上人潤滑擴張簡直是讓人理智崩塌的挑戰, 還好有了經驗的安宰賢已經做好了準備, 他掏出放在褲子裏的潤滑劑, 直接往曺圭賢的股溝裏擠出滿滿的膏狀物體塗抹, 憑著本能找到那等待著被餵入異物的秘穴。習慣被侵犯的蜜穴很快便被黏滑的手指弄得濕軟飢渴, 收縮的括肌呼喚安宰賢趕緊脫下褲子, 用那充血發硬的碩大塞滿空虛的甬道。

終於進入了曺圭賢體內的安宰賢舒服得連連低哼, 迫不及待之下他很快便找到那銷魂的凸點重點攻擊。曺圭賢是易出汗的體質, 沒兩三下的往敏感點操弄的激烈律動已經能晃出滿身汗。然而安宰賢從未在他身上嗅出一般男生出汗後的腥臭味兒, 反而是一股若即若離的淡香, 混合著沐浴露的香氣, 就猶如會使人上癮的春藥。曹圭賢比別人更輕易攀升的體溫更是助燃情欲, 大汗淋漓的身體綿軟溫熱又滑溜濕漉, 如此色情的觸感令安宰賢愛不釋手。這使他非常喜歡抱緊著渾身赤裸的曺圭賢做愛, 修長的大手一直在這具誘人的身體上亂摸。然而更濡濕更高溫的還是他屁縫裏緊緊吸吮著他的秘處, 捅進身下的蜜穴就如同插入了火熱的泉眼, 緊致的幽道內壁在抽插中無不蠕動著取媚入侵者, 被滾燙的腸肉包裹著的感覺令安宰賢覺得自己快要在曺圭賢體內融化了。

安宰賢開首這一連串的抽插頂弄很快便逼得曺圭賢呻吟出聲, 容易泛紅的白皙肌膚很快便透出一股櫻粉色澤, 怒漲的性器止不住滴落淫欲的水珠, 讓安宰賢覺得自己彷彿要把一朵快要成熟的花苞給頂開花來。

安宰賢看著身下人經已快要受不了的敏感反應, 不禁得意地笑了起來, 在曺圭賢的耳邊吹氣輕道: "不能這樣就已經受不了啊, 好戲還在後頭呢....."

安宰賢把快要站不穩的曹圭賢扶起, 他就兩人的下體還連接著的姿勢, 磕磕絆絆地把人往活動室裏面帶。他一手拉開牆前的紅簾幕, 下體交合的兩人一時無所遁形地被展露在一面落地鏡中。

"啊.....!"

在曺圭賢一個晃神間, 他便被安宰賢翻了個身子按倒在鏡面上。

安宰賢的性器一路退至只有一半的龜頭卡在穴口, 他欣賞著穴口的那圈粉色的括肌被龜頭撐開的模樣, 然後再一下子快速沒入秘穴深處。

被擦過腺體的甬道騰起一陣使人腿軟的酥麻, 一聲帶著哭腔的甜美高吟從曺圭賢的口裏淌出, 他一時渾身泛力, 只能靠安宰賢扶住像是被抽去骨頭的腰身。

曺圭賢看著鏡子中自己被情欲泡成了粉嫩的顏色, 萬萬沒想到身後的雛兒在性事上居然上手得這麼快, 熟練地變換著讓他舒爽得顫抖起來的抽插節奏與體位, 讓他跪伏在鏡面上看著自己被侵犯, 還逼使他露出如此迷亂的姿態。縱使他沒說甚麼, 但光看到他愈發哭得兇狠的鈴口和不斷噬咬著體內巨器的小穴, 安宰賢就已經知道他非常喜歡這樣連番的服侍。

看著被自己搞得一團糟的曺圭賢, 安宰賢滿足得心臟都膨脹起來。他甚至伏在他的耳邊, 開始說起惡劣的色情話語。

"好好看看你的小穴含入著我下體的樣子吧.....真美...."

"嗯啊....."

"吸得真賣力.....看來它很喜歡我的東西呢....."

"你覺得老師看到你被我插得那麼爽的樣子會有甚麼反應?"

"嗯.....誰知道........" 曺圭賢的腦袋在深入卻緩慢的抽插中已經被欲火燒成一片漿糊, 只能胡亂地回答著。

安宰賢卻突然冷笑一聲, 毫無先兆之下抽出了性器。

後穴驀地失去被填充的感覺, 伏在鏡子前的曹圭賢霎時覺得搔癢難耐, 不滿地悶哼了一聲。他看著安宰賢從掉在地上的褲子裏掏出了手機, 在他面前晃了晃。

"不知道的話, 錄給他看看怎樣?"

這才是安宰賢今天的最終目的。

他要拍下他們兩人纏綿交歡的片段發給崔始源看, 讓他也一嘗不小心窺見自己愛戀的人和別人翻雲覆雨時是怎樣的感受。

就像他當初無意撞破他們的歡愛場面的時候。

知道他的寶貝學生被搶了去享用的老師到底會怎樣? 會氣急敗壞嗎? 會像他當時一樣嫉妒嗎? 或許即使被這些陰暗的情緒充斥著大腦, 他還是會像他一樣被這個清純與媚氣並存的漂亮人兒勾出一身欲火, 忍不住馬上衝入廁所解決生理需要吧?

再者, 曺圭賢此時被任意擺弄的模樣實在太能激起男性的欺負欲, 安宰賢還想要更加兇狠地蹂躝他, 然後讓崔始源看到他被自己完全佔有征服的模樣。他暗暗期待著曹圭賢露出驚慌的神色, 這時候他更會毫不猶疑地按下攝製按鈕, 讓鏡頭錄下他在被拍的羞恥與抽插的快感中被凌辱得嗚咽啜泣的樣子。

曺圭賢的身子果然如安宰賢所料般顫抖了一下, 只不過和他所想不同的是, 這一下並非出於害怕。

想起崔始源會看到他和安宰賢交歡的場面, 曺圭賢第一反應居然是覺得興奮。

他想他一定是瘋了, 可是體內因為這個想法而逐漸沸升的燥熱騙不了人。

於是他幽幽地轉過頭看向安宰賢 , 潮濕的髮絲半擋著勾人的眼眸, 紅潤的嘴唇噙起魅惑的壞笑。

"請隨意吧......"

他一邊誘惑地呢喃著, 一邊塌下了柔軟的腰身, 用興奮得有些顫抖的指頭輕輕掰開翹起的嫩臀, 向身後人展露出秘處。蜜穴剛被抽插得興致滿滿卻突然失去填充物, 現在正心急地開合著泛著嫩粉的穴口。

安宰賢看著這淫媚的景像忍不住罵了句髒話, 一時氣得沸騰的血都只能往下體衝去, 本來經已高聳的性器又漲大了一圈。

"我是真的會傳的。你他媽別想著反悔。" 安宰賢咬牙道, 如意算盤沒能打響已經夠讓人納悶, 但安宰賢再一次氣自己被這人浪蕩的風情迷丟了魂。他悶著一股氣把更腫脹的器身再次捅進曺圭賢的小穴裏, 在一聲媚吟中按下了攝錄的按鈕。

這回的挺撞比開首的抽插還要猛烈, 安宰賢幾乎把曺圭賢整個身子都牢牢地壓在鏡子上, 曺圭賢連臉頰也要被逼轉過去貼著鏡面才行, 火熱肌膚和冰涼觸感的交雜馬上惹來一陣哆嗦。綿軟的胸脯被壓著, 連硬挺的乳頭也被擠至變形, 凹陷進乳暈之中磨蹭著鏡面。曺圭賢的胯部被安宰賢一次又一次的深入連連撞向鏡子, 身下翹高的硬脹莖身也然後無法避開冰涼鏡面的寵幸, 龜頭每回也和鏡子來一次猛烈的親吻, 清晰的鏡面逐漸被渾濁的淫液塗污, 直至一聲尖叫後, 一股奶白色的黏稠精液噴射在鏡子上, 然後緩慢地沿著垂直面滴滴答答地流下地板。

曺圭賢終於高潮了一遍, 只是給予他快感的人卻還在控制著自己不能太快攀上頂端, 未發洩過的下身在抽搐的後穴裏仍然粗大得可怕。不過敏感的蜜穴總是能夠輕易為主人獲取源源不絕的快樂, 即使身體高潮過, 還埋在穴內的性器哪怕是輕擦一下前列腺, 蜜穴的主人也會被重燃一束新的欲火。

"我還沒射呢。"

安宰賢自始也沒有停下活塞的動作, 曺圭賢很快又陷入一片情迷意亂的狀態中, 濕潤的眼睛再次失焦, 像是被火灼過一般的美麗唇瓣無意識地微張著, 彷彿要訴說最醉人的欲望。

安宰賢被曺圭賢這副神情迷住了心神, 情不自禁把手機鏡頭懟近他的臉, 開口道: "叫我的名字。"

曺圭賢失神地看著那冰冷的鏡頭, 腦海裏不禁泛起崔始源從視頻裏看到眼前這副香豔景像的浮想。在那一瞬間, 曺圭賢竟有種現場就被崔始源透過鏡頭竊視的錯覺, 強烈的羞耻感統統轉化成更進一步的興奮與性快感, 在如同上了馬達一般的連番抽插下, 他不禁聽從身後人的誘哄, 情動地喊出他的名字。

"宰賢......啊啊......宰賢......!!"

綿膩蝕骨的呼喊, 連同兩人滾燙濃郁的大股精液一同溢出。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天晚上, 崔始源收到了一副來歷不明的電子郵件。

這副電子郵件沒有任何標題和內文, 只有一段十分鐘的短片。

崔始源鬼使神差點下了播放鍵, 漆黑一片的畫面冷不防跳出了一場令人面紅心跳的活春宮, 殺得崔始源一個手忙腳亂。片中的人被操弄得半跪在地板上, 整個上半身都被身後人捂在落地鏡前, 一絲不掛的誘人身體被欲火燒得白裏透紅, 乳頭與下身都被按在冰涼的鏡面色情地擠壓磨蹭著, 逼得他發出醇厚甜美的呻吟。

崔始源本想馬上關掉刪除這段視頻, 但短片的主角竟是如此的似曾相識, 讓他不禁倒抽一口涼氣。他稍為冷靜下來定眼一看, 錄製的鏡頭雖然晃得崔始源眼花, 但那張被壓在鏡面上線條漂亮的側面, 無疑就是曺圭賢。

鏡頭一下又晃到兩片因迎合撞擊而亂晃的白嫩屁瓣上, 飽滿的雙丘不斷把粗長的器物含入隙縫裏, 性器的主人甚至掰開股間, 讓崔始源清晰看到器物如何填滿發紅的私穴, 連洞口周圍的皺摺都撐平開來。

過於露骨的視覺刺激令崔始源的呼吸逐漸急促, 儘管理智叫嚷著讓他刪掉視頻, 但是手指全然不聽指使, 視線完全被黏在螢幕中被操得媚態畢露的人身上, 只能呆坐著任由下身蘇醒發熱起來。

頂插的動作漸漸劇烈起來, 帶著顫音的媚叫與肉體的拍打的聲音一聲比一聲響亮和淫靡, 無不預示著這場交歡快要迎來快感的頂峰。此時鏡頭又開始挪動, 這次它聚焦在曺圭賢濕潤而緋紅的臉蛋上, 迷離恍惚的神情使他看起來像極被玩壞了的洋娃娃。

"宰賢......啊啊......宰賢......!!"

崔始源著迷地看著曺圭賢泛著水光的嫣紅唇瓣, 醉人的蜜嗓喊出的名字卻使他瞬間從欲火中清醒了大半。

視頻就在這兩聲情動的呼喊後倏地中斷, 崔始源盯著恢復一片漆黑的畫面, 這才意識到自己剛才到底看個甚麼。

曺圭賢......居然還和那個名叫安宰賢的有名學生模特廝混在一起。

崔始源的眉頭緊鎖起來, 混濁的情緒在變得深邃的桃花眼裏翻騰, 冷峻的眼神沒了平日的和善與憨厚。

郵件傳達的提示音再次響起, 收件欄顯示的郵件標題讓崔始源一下子冷笑出聲。

[你的寶貝學生我享用了, 老師]

"哈, 真無聊。"崔始源不屑地蓋上了筆記本。

居然用如此幼稚的方式炫耀蠻搶到手的東西, 也就只有乳臭未乾的毛小子才會想到這種把戲。

況且他和曺圭賢有的不過是肉體上的關係罷了, 畢竟.......

崔始源這麼想著, 心情卻不知為何莫名地煩躁。

**Author's Note:**

> 不負責任預告: 如無意外大概下回就寫3p?


End file.
